Dylan Sanders
'' '' "I Hear Birds Can't Fly This High" -Passenger Terrorist to the Mr. Jones disguised Dylan ''"I Hear Only Angels Can" -Dylan in response to his comment Dylan Sanders originally Helen Zaas is one of three angels of Charles Townsend from 2000 to 2003. She appears in the Charlie's Angels films Charlie Angels and Full Throttle portrayed by Drew Barrymore. Background This red-haired, green-eyed wild child is fearless and street-smart. Since she has lost her mother at age 6 and has never met her father, Dylan was a rambunctious teenage rebel who graduated with lackluster grades. After that, she did a Kerouac and learned life’s lessons on the road. She had a very brief stint at her local Police Academy, due to assault charges filed for punching out a discipline-happy police sergeant. Since then, Dylan has whiled away her days at odd jobs: bartender, yoga instructor, field guide, rodeo entertainer…you name it, she’s done it. Dylan has a knack for choosing jerks for boyfriends, and she’s been through several. According to Madison Lee, she's a typical "rebellious" Pisces: always out to prove how tough and independent she is but unable to make it even one day completely on her own. She always finds the good in people, even jerky guys. We learned in Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle that she is in the Witness Protection Program because she witnessed a murder committed by her boyfriend, who was a member of the famous O'Grady Crime Clan. Her former name was Helen Zaas before she testified against him. Dylan is impetuous and has a bad temper, leaping before she looks, but her determination is superhuman. So is her brawling prowess; she’s been known to take out a whole roomful of goons with her hands literally tied behind her back. But she is the most affectionate amongst her fellow angels Natalie and Alex. In Charlie's angels, this is evident when she tells the bad guy Eric Knox "If you hadn't tried to kill all the people I love, we still had a chance" right before he tapes her mouth. Also, she cannot hold back her tears when Eric (whose sole aim in life is to kill Charlie) traces him down through his voice detection software. This is the first time she thinks of Charlie as her foster father. She is the only Angel of out the three to know what Charlie actually looks like. Her bohemian L.A. pad is complete with lava lamps, incense burners, and a less-than-tidy walk-in closet on Melrose Avenue. She drives an orange-and-white 1969 Camaro convertiblehttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dylan_Sanders#cite_note-0, license plate number 716-EKL. WORDS TO LIVE BY: “Don’t let your past hold you back.” Profile Dylan Sanders, the wild and streetwise private investigator was portrayed by Drew Barrymore in the films Charlie's Angels and Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. Like Sabrina Duncan's character, Dylan is the "unofficial leader" of the Angels. Like all the Angels who have worked for Charlie Townsend at the Charles Townsend Detective Agency, she is quite resourceful and is willing to take on many roles to meet the challenges of solving any case. Since then, Dylan has whiled away her days at odd jobs: bartender, yoga instructor, field guide, rodeo entertainer…you name it, she’s done it. Dylan has a knack for choosing criminals for boyfriends except for Anthony and she’s been through several. She always finds the good in people, even bad guys. Dylan is impetuous & has a bad temper, leaping before she looks, but her determination is superhuman. So is her brawling prowess; she’s been known to take out a whole roomful of goons with her hands literally tied behind her back. Her bohemian L.A. pad is complete with lava lamps, incense burners and a less-than-tidy walk-in closet on Melrose Avenue. Dylan loves to have fun and has a real problem with authority. Her astrological sign is Pisces. The friendship between the Angels is one of the main themes of the two movies and, in Dylan's case, provides an interesting character arc. Dylan worries that Natalie might leave the Agency if she marries Pete (Luke Wilson) and then, when forced to deal with a past secret, Dylan makes a big sacrifice to save the lives of her best friends. It gives a little extra depth to the otherwise sorority-sister atmosphere. Barrymore comments about her character, Dylan, “She’s such a concrete character. I relate to her on so many levels: Her need for stability, for family, her need to go out there and protect the ones she loves and be the best that she can be.” In fact it is the idea of synchronicity that speaks to Barrymore. “We are constantly looking out for one another. It’s rare to find that kind of consistent support and encouragement.” So there it is, both on and off the set, the main message of the film is Being-There-For-Others. Past ﻿ Fashion Dylan Sanders, the most rebellious Angel, was dressed in flowery vintage clothing. This style was what Drew would wear normally in her daily life time and the film designer just wanted to bring her out with this style more. In the first scene of Full Throttle she had on a red long top with a designed belt over the waist line. She was purposely put in red in this scene to let the audience know to pay attention to her and had the all Mongolian extras wear or everyone else wear the same old brown clothing. Addition to that she had on some tight pant that is half way covered with a high platform Eskimo shoe. On top of those she is wearing a Mao cap, a cap that was named after a communist Chinese leader Mao Tse-Tung. The Mao cap caught John Lennon's and Bob Dylan's eyes and made it an anti-war fashion icon in the 1960s. Memphis County Police Department Dylan at age 23 in 1998 became an officer at the Memphis County Police Department under the leadership of a constantly yelling verbally abusive Commanding Sheriff. She lasted three months as an officer before on a daily line-up because She angrily decided she had enough of the sherif and punched the Commanding Sheriff across the face and then exiting the building leaving her badge and essentials behind.﻿ 2000 In the first Charlie's Angels film over the course of the year 2000 Dylan along with fellow angels Natalie Cook and Alex Munday infiltrated the large satellite company Red Star and activated their audio trace satellite after being tricked by clients Vivian Wood and Eric Knox of Knox Technologies. Also prior to the events of the Knox Kidnapping Case Dylan along with Natalie and Alex saved a red eye aircraft from a passenger terrorist whom they flung from the plane and boat drove to custody. Dylan during that case took the disguise and voice of Jamaican Arms Dealer Mr. Jones who was to deal with the passenger terrorist. Eric Knox After taking the Knox Kidnapping Case in 2000 Dylan upon discovering a tied up Eric Knox in the fourth avenue Chinatown sewer cellar took the position of checking security at his home. Once there she began to fall for his charms and engaged in sexual intercourse with him during the course of Natalie dancing at Soul Train and being partially strangled, and Alex preparing Jason dinner and desert before being machine gun shot at. Dylan at that point discovered Eric's Partner Vivian Wood was behind it and then discovered through her appearence that Eric was behind everything and that Red Star Technologies Roger Corwin didn't steal his software and that instead Knox wished to access his audio trace satellite to pin point Charlie's location. Dylan upon discovering everything behind the set-up was shot out of his home's lounge room window leaving her to roll into the backyard of a family's residence and take clothing from two little boys currently at the residence. Dylan then took a personal vengeance towards Knox and was the one to discover that a castle fortress on the seas of Carmel belonged to him by anagraphic deciphering. She tried to infiltrate his castle but was captured. Knox then had his men tie her up before he gagged her mouth with duct tape. The bound and gagged Dylan was kept in the Carmel Castle left guarded by many of his men before she managed to overpower them and set herself free. Dylan then along with Natalie and Alex boarded Knox's helicopter location bound for Charlie's Beach Cabin and took a personal beating of him before exiting his helicopter leaving a backfiring missile to come back to him.﻿ The Creepy Thin Man Dylan during 2000 as an angel dealt with the Knox Case for which she became emotionally invovled in. The case introduced her to the nicknamed silent psychopathic criminal the Creep Thin Man of whom she battled with alongside fellow angels Natalie and Alex. He was believed dead following the Knox Carmel Castle blow out but re-emerged in 2003 as a lone shark who murdered Randy Emmers to assist Dylan, Alex and Natalie with saving Witness Protection member Max Petroni. Covers and Techniques Dylan is extremely proficient in kung fu and several other martial arts, as are fellow Angels Natalie and Alex. She competed as a wrestler under the name "Lady Insane". She is a master in disguise and she never uses guns. Dylan speaks English, Mongolian and Spanish. Fellow Angels Dylan goes from her original angels Natalie Cook and Alex Munday to a series of nightmare partner angels spanning over the departure of her original angels chronicling Dylan's age. *Natalie Cook *Alex Munday *Mary-Kate Olsen (imagined) *Ashley Olsen (imagined) *Eve Jeffers (imagined) Memorable Quotes Dylan: Just once I'd like to walk out of a bar.Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Dylan: The Thin Man was protecting Max! 'Dylan:'Stop fooling around. This is my life. Appearances *Charlie's Angels *Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle References Sanders, Dylan Category:Angels